Chase
by DarkAngel089
Summary: Never steal cupcakes from DragonDreamer1011 and StarWisher1011. Oneshot.


**Hey-oh! Just a funny story, kind of like my other story, "Who Ate The Last Cookie?" it's simply written for comedic affect.**

* * *

StarWisher1011 approached her twin sister, DragonDreamer1011, holding a tray of cupcakes in one hand.

"Did you make those?" asked Dream, scooting away slightly. Wish pretended to look hurt. "No, I got them at a bakery. They're really good! Try one!" There were a dozen or more cupcakes, all red, white and blue. Dream took a red one and took a bite. Her face lit up. "You're right!" The pair began to talk and eat cupcakes, sitting on two bean bags. They were in the middle of a conversation when everything changed.

"You're right, Wish, where _did_ the towels and swim suits come fro- hey! Where'd the tray go?" When Dream reached for another cupcake she looked down to see the tray complete gone.

"No idea. It was here just a second ago-" said Wish to be interrupted by a loud, maniacal sounding laugh.

The both turned and looked up to see LanternLover23 standing a couple feet away from the doorway, holding the tray in one hand, the other on her hip. She grabbed a blue one and wolfed it down.

"These _are_ good!" she chuckled.

"Give the cupcakes back!" demanded Wish.

"You're gonna have to catch me first~" she sang before jumping backwards into a green and white swirling portal.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Dream, she and her sister jumping in the portal after her.

* * *

They landed on the deck of a ship, a rathe big one too.

"Where are we?" asked Wish.

Lantern was ten feet away from them. "The _Argo ll_ , from PJO?"

"Ooh!" Dream said, about to fangirl when Wish stopped her. "The cupcakes." and Dream stopped fangirlling.

Suddenly a PJO character, Leo Valdez, stepped out onboard. "Who are-"

"Uh.." said Lantern awkwardly. "Long story: I have the cupcakes but they want the cupcakes because it's their cupcakes and they want the cupcakes that belong to them back but I took the cupcakes so now they want the cupcakes back." Leo looked confused. "Here. Have a cupcake." she added casually, throwing him a white cupcake. Leo caught it on reflex before looking down at it awkwardly.

"Anyway, gotta go they wanna kill me BYE!" she yelled before opening another portal and jumping in. It was then Leo noticed two twins onboard. They were seething and jumped in the portal after the redhead.

Leo was confused and stood there awkwardly before taking a bite of the cupcake. He started to go back inside. "This is good!

* * *

They landed on the rooftops of some houses in a village.

"Where are we?" asked Dream.

"No idea…" answered Wish.

They took chase, jumping from roof to roof after a laughing Lantern.

The town was seemingly peaceful until a huge naked man came around one corner, opened his jaw and started running towards them.

"GAH!" yelled Dream in surprise.

"TITANS!" yelled Lantern before opening a portal and hastily jumping in, bringing the cupcakes with her. This time, caring less about the cupcakes and more about their lives, the twins jumped in, knocking some shingles off the roof they were on.

* * *

"Where are we now?" asked Dream. Lantern was fifteen feet away, waving and holding the tray. She wolfed another one down.

"LANTERN!" they chorused, before running to her, she she began to hop backwards like a maniac. She never crashed into anything. The scenery around them was oddly small, they were on… a huge rock up in the air, the clouds around them. A auburn haired guy with a black dragon stood not far away. Wondering who the heck they were.

"Who are you?" he asked but the twins jumped in after the redhead, who had previously opened a portal.

"That was weird." The guy said to his dragon.

* * *

Finally, back in the GMAD lair, Lantern ran down the halls, only three cupcakes left. She neared her room, when Dream and Wish came easing around the corner in a mad fury. She yelped and ran.

Three two one, and she's on the ground folks.

"Okay, you caught me!" gasped Lantern from under Wish's weight, who was sitting on top her (her back) while Dream took the tray with one hand and put Lantern's arm behind her back with the other.

Wish slowly got up, and Lantern mimicked it as soon as was free, rubbing her sore back.

Wish took a white one, and Dream took a blue one. Lantern gave them puppy dog eyes. One red one left.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"YOU stole them."

"Fine." sighed Lantern, turning to leave. She quickly spun around and grabbed the red one before running.

"MINE! MINE! BWAAHAHAHHAHAAA!" she yelled as she turned a corner. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! NEVERRRRR!"

The twins shared a glance before shaking their heads. They weren't taking chase this time.

* * *

 **Just an idea I had. Weak ending, sorry. Its short too… hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
